Enemy's Enemy
Enemy's Enemy is a popular Uralican Jewish EBM group originally from Berezniki, best known as the most popular Uralican band signed to a foreign label (Tikvah Records from Earthly Heaven) and the best-known industrial band from Uralica. After Bane of the Machine, they are Uralica's second-highest-selling electronic act. Current Membership *Ilya Danilov (b. 14 May 1984, Chelyabinsk) *Ravil Yeliseyev (b. 31 January 1986, Yekaterinburg) *Akim Mendeleyev (b. 6 November 1985, Berezniki) History All Russian Jews, the band Enemy's Enemy met in a Jewish youth group in June of 2008 in Berezniki where they found out that, besides their Judaism, they had three other things in common - a general anger at how things had come to pass in the world around them (outside of Uralica), a knack for computers, and an aptitude for music. Since the threesome were all planning on eventually attending Berezniki Yeshiva, they found a rental house to live in together, in the suburb of Usolye. It was here that the band had its beginnings. Each brought their own biases and their own skills to the project, with Ravil's haunting baritone voice combining with Ilya's guttural roaring to bring a certain dichotomy to the vocal recordings, and much like several of the EBM bands they looked up to, they combined dark electronic sounds with some trance-like spheres and pads, and "gut-crunching" bass. Sending a demo to various labels, they eventually signed with Tikvah Records in TOOL nation Earthly Heaven just after Yom Kippur in 2008, not long before they dropped out of the yeshiva after only two months, and moved to Syktyvkar, where they started doing club gigs while working at an iron foundry. Their first album, He Is The Lord Our God, was released in December of 2008, two weeks before the reconvention of Uralica and its constitution. Looking at negative world events from a Jewish standpoint, the combination of religion, politics, and general angst made them an instant hit within Uralica's Christian and Jewish communities, and in the larger world Jewish community. They did a tour of Jewish nations worldwide from January of '09 until mid-April, when two of the band's members fought in the Karma War for Uralica against Heifong, then after those two returned, they toured from May until early August, when they set out to make their second album. It ran into a couple of snags long the way - Ilya blew out his vocal cords only a week in, and a month later, Akim, the band's main keyboardist, separated his shoulder after falling awkwardly in a game of pickup hockey, so the album did not reach completion until mid-December. However, according to Grindup Magazine, a Uralican music mag, it was "well worth the wait." They are expected to start touring TOOL in the new year. Discography Full Albums *December 2008 - He Is The Lord Our God *December 2009 - Obedience Against All Odds Singles *November 2008 - Persist (from He Is The Lord Our God) *January 2009 - Hatekiller (from He Is The Lord Our God) *March 2009 - Don't Test Him (from He Is The Lord Our God) *June 2009 - Transgressor (from He Is The Lord Our God) *September 2009 - All Will Burn (from He Is The Lord Our God) *December 2009 - Precepts (from Obedience Against All Odds) *February 2010 - Hardcore Psalm (from Obedience Against All Odds) *April 2010 - Venite (from Obedience Against All Odds) Inspirations *Ilya has "a deep respect" for David Draiman (who is himself Jewish) and Burton C. Bell in terms of vocal technique, and has often listed the latter as the vocal style he wants to emulate the most. *Ravil's voice, on the other hand, has been compared more to Bill Leeb. He says his vocoder presets are designed to "try to emulate old-school FLA." *Akim, an adept performer on many keyboard instruments, has a wide range of inspiration ranging from the earliest industrial, to Front Line Assembly and Nine Inch Nails (although he disagrees with this act's worldview), to Robertian industrial acts like High-Strung, Downfall Of The Flesh, and Welcome To Dystopia. Trivia *Ilya once blew his vocal cords out, not singing, but wildly cheering for his favourite football (soccer) team, Zavod Ural Solikamsk. *Ravil is a member of the Berezniki Philharmonic Orchestra's vocal soloist team, where he sings in the bass role. *Akim was once touted as a professional ice hockey player, and still plays the game from time to time, although he has been told by EE's label to keep this to a minimum. Category:Music In Uralica